


Absolutely First

by watanuki_sama



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Possessive!Doumeki, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanuki_sama/pseuds/watanuki_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Watanuki that makes people want him. But nobody else can have him. He won't let them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely First

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 05/17/2007 on ff.net under the penname 'EFAW'.
> 
> Spoilers up through volume 8.

Dômeki noticed it first.

Dômeki noticed it _first_ , which meant that it rightfully belonged to _him_. Finders keepers and all that. He'd never been all that into that childish idea, but just this once, he didn't mind playing. It was okay to be a little childish _sometimes_.

He didn't mind going on those trips and errands Yûko sent him on. _Honest_. Even if he sometimes grumbled and griped, it was more to keep Watanuki flailing about in that increasingly entertaining way of his than any sort of reluctance he actually felt.

After all, if he didn't go, he couldn't protect it.

Watanuki didn't realize he had it. Others noticed, of course. _Dômeki_ noticed, but he'd been first. Well, _technically_ , those spirits noticed it first, but they didn't count because they were trying to take it away from Dômeki, and that simply wasn't acceptable. And that Zashiki-Warashi noticed it too, and according to Watanuki she'd grown. Potentially dangerous, but so far she was no problem, simply because she hadn't tried taking it away yet. Himawari-chan might have noticed it, though she did her very best to keep the same as always around Watanuki. The Kuda-kitsune noticed it too, but he was a fox spirit, and Dômeki didn't mind sharing it with the spirit, so it was okay.

_Everyone_ noticed it.

Everyone, that is, except Watanuki.

Watanuki simply didn't _understand_.

After the episode with his eye, when he got part of Dômeki's eye, he seemed to understand a _little_. He stopped throwing himself into so much reckless danger with little thought to himself. _That_ was good.

But it wasn't _enough_.

It wasn't _nearly_ enough. He _still_ put himself in danger, not as much, for sure, but enough that Dômeki still needed to be there, still needed to protect it.

Dômeki noticed it first.

He'd noticed it long before Yûko brought them together. He'd noticed it in the way Watanuki walked, in the way he talked, in the way he sometimes stopped and stared at empty space. For the longest time, Dômeki hadn't understood either, but he'd _noticed_. He'd noticed _first_ , so it was _his_.

And since it made all of Watanuki, that meant that _Watanuki_ was his.

Dômeki would never _say_ that, of course. Not _ever_. Watanuki wouldn't like it. He would probably scream and flail and shout that he was _not_ Dômeki's and _nothing_ of his was Dômeki's and even though they shared an eye it did not make him Dômeki's and he would _never_ be Dômeki's not _ever_ never _ever ever_. So _there_.

The archer was pretty sure everyone else saw it, though. And most of them understood.

Watanuki _was_ his. He _was_.

Because Dômeki saw it _first_.

It just made _sense_ that Dômeki had to go follow Watanuki around protecting him, and thereby protecting it. Because it's _his_. And if Dômeki didn't protect it, there's no telling _what_ could happen, what with all the near-death experiences and dangerous errands Yûko sent Watanuki on all the bloody blasted time.

Dômeki couldn't tell if Yûko sent Watanuki on trips like that on _purpose_ or not. Dômeki didn't think Yûko would _purposely_ send Watanuki into danger, but there have been _way_ too many close calls. If Watanuki ever lost something _permanent_ , something Dômeki couldn't replace or fix, he would never forgive the witch.

Not _ever_.

Dômeki would probably give up his _everything_ if he had to, so long as it kept Watanuki alive and well.

Watanuki doesn't realize it. He never has. But there's that _thing_ that's so purely Watanuki, he has _it_ , even if there's no way Dômeki could ever describe what it is, and it's Dômeki's because he saw it first but _everyone else_ wants it. Zashiki-Warashi, those spirits, Kuda-kitsune, the little oden kitsune, _everyone_ wants it. But they can't have it.

Dômeki won't _let_ them have it.

So every time he needs to, he'll grab his bow, and notch his arrow, and let fly. Every time he sees something through their shared eye, something horrible or terrifying that Watanuki can't handle on his own, he'll go and find the other teen and banish the horror. Every time Yûko sends them on some errand or another, he'll follow along and protect Watanuki, no matter how much Watanuki protests.

Even if he only gets a lunch and a lot of annoyed grumbling in return, he'll do it.

Dômeki noticed it first.

It's _his_.


End file.
